There are a variety of systems for monitoring and/or controlling any of a number of systems and/or processes, such as, for example, manufacturing processes, inventory systems, emergency control systems, personal security systems, residential systems, and electric utility meters to name a few. In many of these “automated monitoring systems,” a host computer in communication with a communication network, such as a wide area network, monitors and/or controls a plurality of remote devices arranged within a geographical region. The plurality of remote devices typically use remote sensors and actuators to monitor and automatically respond to various system parameters to reach desired results. A number of automated monitoring systems utilize computers to process sensor outputs, to model system responses, and to control actuators that implement process corrections within the system.
For example, both the electric power generation and metallurgical processing industries successfully control production processes by implementing computer control systems in individual plants. Home security has been greatly increased due to automated monitoring devices. Many environmental and safety systems require real-time monitoring. Heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning systems (HVAC), fire reporting and suppression systems, alarm systems, and access control systems utilize real-time monitoring and often require immediate feedback and control.
A problem with expanding the use of automated monitoring systems is the cost of the sensor/actuator infrastructure required to monitor and control such systems. The typical approach to implementing automated monitoring system technology includes installing a local network of hard-wired sensor(s)/actuator(s) and a site controller. There are expenses associated with developing and installing the appropriate sensor(s)/actuator(s) and connecting functional sensor(s)/actuator(s) with the site controller. Another prohibitive cost of control systems is the installation and operational expenses associated with the site controller.
Another problem with using automated monitoring system technology is the geographic size of automated monitoring systems. In a hard-wired automated monitoring system, the geographic size of the system may require large amounts of wiring. In a wireless automated monitoring system, the geographic size of the automated monitoring system may require wireless transmissions at unacceptable power levels.
Another problem is that communications within the automated monitoring system can only be initiated by the host computer, some other computing device connected to the host computer via a wide area network, or one of the remote devices being monitored. Individuals associated with the remote devices and/or personnel associated with the automated monitoring system have no additional means of communicating various conditions within the automated monitoring system. For example, in situations where the automated monitoring system is susceptible to emergency situations and/or unforeseen events, it may be beneficial to enable users and other personnel the ability to flexibly initiate communications without having to access the host computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for automated monitoring systems that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.